FWB (Friends with Benefits)
by claudia1836
Summary: Two friends who met online decide to meet in person for the first time. Things get heated fast as they realize how much sexual attraction they have together! Rated M for HIGH ADULT CONTENT. 18 and over only! One shot fluff between two OC's, haven't really given them names yet.


Nervously, she parked the Jeep under a street lamp. Her eyes searching the parking lot for the car he said he drives, but not seeing it yet. She reached to turn the music down, and headlights sweeping across the lot caught her attention. Looking up, a sleek black Volkswagen drove slowly past the front of the Jeep. All she could see at first was a shadowed figure, unable to see the man clearly through his tinted windows. The Jetta parked next to her, facing the opposite way so the driver could roll down his window and talk to her.

"Hi" he said, smiling nervously back at her. She grinned like an idiot, completely caught off guard by how good looking he was. His pictures did him no justice. "Do you want to sit in your car?" he asked. Unable to say anything just yet, she just nods. He rolled up his windows and got out of his car, locking it and walking around to get in the Jeep. "Hi" he says again, smiling. "Hi" she responds, laughing nervously. "Where you want to go, what you want to do?" he asks. She giggles a little at his thick accent, it was just as she imagined. "I don't know, we can drive somewhere I guess" she responds. "Ok" he says.

She puts the Jeep in gear and drives slowly out of the parking lot. Driving in the general direction of her house, she wonders what to say. They had already asked all the normal questions while texting back and forth, so she was at a loss for words. She decided to drive past her house and pointed it out to him. He smiled and said "Oh you live here? Nice."

After turning onto a few random streets, he says "Go this way, I know a place". He gave her directions, and finally they ended up in a huge parking lot. It was cold outside, and had recently rained so there was dense fog covering the area. It was around 11:00 pm, so no other cars where there. With the thick fog, no one could see in the windows of the Jeep even if they walked by.

They chatted about random things for a little while, sharing pictures and games on their cell phones. He was slowly but surely leaning closer to her as he talked. She was so nervous, not sure what to do. He completely intimidated her, she'd never imagined such an attractive asian man would be so interested in someone like her. Gathering her courage she leaned her seat back a little, shifting and getting a little more comfortable.

He leaned over again to show her something else, and then smiled, reaching across to put his hand on her arm. Gently brushing his fingers across her skin, he smiled and said "I can't believe I'm here with you, doing this right now". Then he leaned in and kissed her. Soft gentle caressing lips moved against hers, and she responded eagerly.

Their kissing grew heated, tongues dancing and tasting each other. Moving closer together so they could touch and explore each others bodies. She was unsure of herself, wanting to touch him everywhere but not sure if she wanted to cross that line yet. He seemed to feel her hesitate, and moved closer so he could slide his hand up and down her thighs. Moving to her breasts, exploring what he could through her shirt at first.

Gently he slid his hand under her shirt, seeking to find her hardened nipples that he felt through the cloth earlier. She moaned into his mouth as his fingers found purchase, teasing and pulling on the sensitive flesh. Growing bolder, she reached down to feel his cock through the front of his jeans. He gasped and kissed her more passionately.

"Let's go back there" he said, motioning to the back seat. "What?" she whispered, still caught up in his kissing and the feel of him under her hand. He pulled back and said "Let's get in back seat, easier". She tried to catch her breath, and then realized what he wanted. "I didn't think it would get this far, do you have any condoms?" she asked. He looked confused for a moment, then said "Oh...no." Leaning in to catch her lips again, he distracted her train of thought.

Slowly he reached down and started to undo her pants, seeking the sweet warmth hidden inside. She leaned back a little more to make it easier, her lips moving against his at a frenzied pace. His fingers finally found what they were looking for, sliding right over her clitoris. She gasped and moaned loudly, tearing her lips away from his. Head thrown back, she writhed against her seat. His fingers danced and probed her wet pussy, as he leaned in and took her lips once more.

Her head spinning from the feel of his fingers flicking against her clit, she reached over to him and started to undo his jeans. He moved a little to help her, and to her surprise she found he went commando. Wrapping her hand around the warm, hard length of his cock, she started stroking him in time to his movements on her. He began moving faster, probing deeper into her. Moans and breath becoming ragged, she arched her back while winding her fingers in his hair with her free hand. He could tell she was close to cumming, as she cried "Yes, right there!".

Catching hold of her lips again, he fiercely explored her mouth with his tongue. She started to shudder as the orgasm hit her, clinging to him as he kissed down her neck. Leaning back, little shudders coming and going still, she smiled and lightly laughed. "Oh my god, that was good" she breathed. Turning towards him and smiling, she said "Thank you...now it's my turn".

She leaned into him, slowly pushing him back against his seat this time. Grabbing a hold of his cock again, she started stroking it slowly. Moving closer so she could gently nibble and lick his ear, she started stroking faster. He gasped, moving into a better position to push himself into her hand as she stroked his warm cock. His breath caught, and he stopped her for a moment. "I'm going to cum! I don't want to mess up your car..." he gasped.

"Don't worry, I've got you covered" she breathed as she kissed him again, moving his hands away and finding that fast rhythm again. She smiled as he started to moan louder, moving involuntarily against her hands. Leaning in to kiss him, gently licking along his lower lip. He started to gasp louder, arching his back against the seat. "I'm going to cum!" he said. She used her free hand to cover him, feeling the hot cum squirt onto her palm. "Mmmm that was fun" she laughed, watching him smile weakly while trying to catch his breath.

He moved up and leaned forward to catch her lips again, gently tasting them. "Thank you" he whispered into her ear. They started to straighten their clothes, laughing lightly. Starting the Jeep, she drove out of the lot towards where they had left his car.

Pulling in next to his Jetta, she turned off the engine and turned to look at him. He smiled shyly, then leaned in and kissed her softly. "Next time I want you" he whispered, pulling back. He gathered his phone and keys, then opened his door. "Text me when you get home, so I know you made it" he said. She nodded and said "Ok". He shut the door and walked around to get in his car. Rolling down his window, he leaned his head out to say "Thank you, I liked that". Smiling, she nodded and said "Me too." As she pulled away, she thought to herself "This is going to be fun! I'm glad I was brave enough to meet him..."


End file.
